


survey

by forkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, i'm not good with tags
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkaisoo/pseuds/forkaisoo
Summary: biniro lang naman ni kyungsoo ang not-so-close friend nya na si jongin. hindi naman nya aakalaing magiging favorite din sya ni rold cheesas. thanks to baekhyun and jongdae and syempre sa inner pokpok self nya
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	survey

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KAISOO DAY MGA DZAI!!!!! don't expect baka madisappoint kayo HAHAHAHA enjoy reading mwah
> 
> p.s: super dami nya atang typo pasensya na it's 2am sabog sabog na ako.

_puta_

halo halong emosyon ang naramdaman ni kyungsoo nang makatanggap ng reply mula sa crush nya. tangina gago seryoso ba to? sa sobrang gulat ni kyungsoo hindi nya nagawang mag reply at nakatitig lang talaga sya sa huling chat ni jongin 

_"so ifoforward ko sayo?"_

nabalik lang sa katinuan si kyungsoo nang may sumunod na chat sa kanya si jongin 

**Kyungsoo:** CHAROT LANG SEND MO YAN SA CRUSH MO

**Jongin:**

:so ifoforward ko sayo? 

:charot lang din :)

_puta nakailang puta na ba sya ngayon araw?_

hindi na nag react si kyungsoo at pinondot nalang ang "haha" reaction sa huling message ni jongin

_na-charotzoned sya ng crush nya_

"grabe sobrang torture tangina prof ko uli yung bruhang yon" reklamo ni baekhyun sabay hilamos ng mukha "ayaw talaga ako paalisin ni lord sa pagiging 3rd year puta gusto ko na mag trabaho!!!!" rinig na rinig ang boses ni baekhyun sa dorm nilang magkakaibigan, kakauwi lang nito galing sa dinner ng family at binalita agad nya sa dalawang kaibigan ito.

"gago eh diba kulang nalang isumpa ni baekhyun yon si miss jennie? tangina goodluck byun" jongdae said habang hinihinaan ang kalan. nagsasaing kasi ito dahil nagkulang sa kanila ni kyungsoo ang tirang kanin kaninang tanghali. 

"pota sobrang bugnutin palibhasa walang jowa. di ko na ata masusurvive ang isa pang sem kasama sya" patuloy na pagrereklamo ni baekhyun, ayaw na ayaw kase talaga ni baekhyun sa mga prof na masusungit, bugnutin or what. hindi nya alam bakit pero nawawalan sya ng gana gumawa ng requirements at makinig kapag gantong klaseng teacher ang itatapat mo sa kanya. 

natawa naman si kyungsoo sa pagrereklamo ng kaibigan, tho may konting pag aalala dahil saksi sya kung pano nahirapan si baekhyun kay miss jennie noong first sem, sya rin naman nahirapan dito classmate nya kase si baekhyun sa subject nito nung first sem, halos buong class din nahirapan pero iba padin yung nakita nyang pagod kay baekhyun. pero ang sabi nga ni baekhyun ayaw na nya maalala yun, natatawa nalang din kase sya kapag naaalala nya na sobrang iyak ginawa nya dahil sa mga exams, quizzes and other things na pinagawa ni miss jennie, bukod kase sa medyo mahina talaga si baekhyun sa subject nito, hindi nya talaga nakayanan kung pano i-handle ng guro ang subject na yon kaya naman halos araw araw naging mantra na ni baekhyun ang _tangina mo miss jennie_

"don't worry sasamahan kitang mag dasal sa lahat ng santo para temporary prof lang yang favorite prof mo" pang aasar ni kyungsoo. nanonood ito ng sa sala nila, iniintay matapos ang sinaing ni jongdae para makakain na sila, di na sila nagluto ng ulam dahil nag uwi si baekhyun ng luto ng mama nya na favorite na favorite ni jongdae at kyungsoo, ang bopis. 

"tangina mo soo akala mo hindi ko alam yang kalandian mo ha" baekhyun changed the topic, first dahil ayaw na nyang pag usapan ang bruhildang prof nya and second thank god naalala nya ang kwinento ng jowa nya na si chanyeol dahil inasar sya ni kyungsoo na topic sa chikahan nilang magjowa kanina, ngayon ang kaibigan naman ang pag ttripan nila (kasama si jongdae dahil alam ni baekhyun na mang aasar din ito) 

"ano yon?" maang maangan ni kyungsoo

" gAGO KA CHINAT MO SI KUYA JONGIN" sigaw ni baekhyun sa kanya na may halong pang aasar

"oh ano naman? chinat lang eh" patuloy padin si kyungsoo sa paglusot tangina mo baekhyun

"ULOL GAGO NAGKWENTO DAW SI KUYA JONGS KAY CHANYEOL AT SYEMPRE DAHIL AKO ANG LOVE OF HIS LIFE KWINENTO NYA SAKIN!! GAGO KA SOO TANGINA MO GINAWA MO TALAGA HAHAHAHA" baekhyun said bago binato ng unan si kyungsoo

"gago weh?" biglang sabi ni jongdae na naghahain na pala, mukhang nagkaron na ito ng idea kung anong ibig sabihin ni baekhyun kaya napatanong nalang sya mismo kay kyungsoo

"gago dare nga diba? tangina nyo din kayo nagpagawa tas mang aasar amputa" binalik ni kyungsoo pabato ang unan kay baekhyun "tangina mo hindi ko naman alam na gagawin mo talaga hayop ka" tawang tawa padin ang baekhyun sa kaharutan ng kaibigan

"gago di na rin malabo yon, knowing kyungsoo sobrang kunat nyang penguin na yan mas pipiliin nya yun kesa ilibre tayo sa tom n toms gaga" sabi ni jongdae kay baekhyun "pero gago anong nangyare?" pahabol nito

"gago so ayun sinunod talaga ni kyungsoo yung details na sinabi natin sa kanya as in walang iniba, hindi na rin alam ni chanyeol kung ano sinagot ni kuya jongs basta sinend lang yung screenshot nung survey puta tawang tawa ako kay kyungsoo" natatawang sabi ni baekhyun habang tinitignan si kyungsoo na sumunod na kay jongdae sa lamesa 

"ano nireply sayo ni soo?" curious na curious na tanong ni jongdae, nag aalangan pa si kyungsoo kung sasagutin nya ba dahil alam nyang mas lalo syang aasarin ng mga ito pero kailangan nyang may paglabasan ng feelings dahil sa charot ng crush nya kahapon!!!!!!!!! ~~wag na natin sabihin pero umasa ng mga 2% si kyungsoo~~ lol

"wala, after ko kase i-send yung survey sabi ko charot lang at i-send nya sa crush nya, kunwari nabiktima ako ng chain message ganon tapos nagreply sya ng ano" napatigil si kyungsoo nang maalala ang reply ni jongin tangina kinikilig sya don _pwede bang magpanggap nalang tayong lahat na hindi sinundan yon ni jongin ng charot?_

"ng ano gago" medyo pasigaw na tanong ni baekhyun na nasa sala padin

"s-sabi nya so ifoforward nya sa akin yung survey" medyo mahina yung pagsabi ni kyungsoo pero dahil all ears ang dalawang chismosong kaibigan nya rinig sya nito

"TANGINA ANO?"

"GAGO?" 

gulat na tanong ng dalawa, nag sabay pa sila. napa money for me boyfriend for you tuloy si jongdae kay baekhyun sa isip nya 

"tangina lalakas ng boses" kyungsoo closed his ears for a second, yung para bang irita na tinatakpan at nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita 

"gago kikiligin na dapat ako kaso puta wala pang limang minuto binawi na agad damot sa oras" 

"gago bakit ano pa sabi?" jongdae asked

"charot lang din daw" kyungsoo said habang pinaiikot ang kutsara sa pagkain

at napuno ng tawa ng dalawa nyang kaibigan ang buong dorm

maagang umalis si jongin sa bahay nila dahil magrereview sya sa library ng school nila. may long quiz kase sila mamaya at hindi nya nagawang mag review kagabi dahil biglang dumating ang mga tito at pinsan nya galing batangas sa kanila, sinamantala nalang nya ang oras kasama ang mga ito dahil once in a blue moon lang sila magkita kaya eto sya ngayon naglalakad papuntang mcdonald's malapit sa school nya, may natira namang handa sa niluto ni manang paula kagabi pero bigla syang nag crave ng hash browns kaya ito ang inorder nya, dinagdagan na din nya ng sausage mcmuffin with egg and syempre hindi mawawala amg mcCafe cafe latte. katatapos nya lang umorder at aantayin nalang nya, naghahanap sya ng mauupuan nang may makita syang pamilyar na mukha sa bandang dulo. _si kyungsoo yon ah?_ kahit naka cap ito at nakayuko ng bahagya (dahil kumakain) nakilala ito ni jongin. walang pag aalinlangan na nilapitan nya ito at sakto namang nagtama ang tingin nila dahil nag angat ito ng ulo. pareho pa silang nagulat, si kyungsoo dahil kay jongin, hindi nya inaasahan na makikita nya ito dito at si jongin naman dahil sa nakitang pagkain ni kyungsoo. _fries, burger at….. mcflurry?????????? sa umaga????????_

"uuy" bumalik lang kay kyungsoo ang tingin nya nung bigla syang binati ni kyungsoo, halatang gulat haha cute

"uy hahaha nakita kita kaya nilapitan na kita, may kasama ka ba?" jongin asked 

"w-wala ako lang" muntik pa malunok ng buo ni kyungsoo yung isang pirasong fries _pota_

"pwede makiupo?" nakangitimg tanong sa kanya ni jongin, _tanginang mga ngiti yan wag mo akong ngitian ang aga aga pa!!!_

"sige go lang" sabi ni kyungsoo bago bumalik sa pagkain

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung awkward ba talaga o sya lang nag iisip non. masisisi mo ba sya? after nung palitan nila ng message nila ni jongin bigla nya tong makakasama. 

"aga naman nyang ice cream mo" rinig nyang sabi ng nasa harap nya

"nag crave ako eh" medyo malditang sabi ni kyungsoo. huli nalang din nung narealize nya yung tono ng pananalita nya pota kase natataranta sya

"sungit parang di ako crush" 

kyungsoo groan. pota sinasabe na nga ba eh. nakita nyang nakatingin si jongin sa kanya at natatawa "wag mo na ngang i-bring up yon at chaka diba sabe ko naman ipasa mo nalang sa crush mo? chain message yon ayoko lang malasin in 5 years" 

"oh edi crush mo nga ako kase sa akin mo pinasa" 

"alam mo kung hindi ka lang kaibigan ni baekhyun binuhos ko na sa mukha mo tong mcflurry eh" 

natawa si jongin at hindi na nang asar. ganyan silang dalawa. awkward tuwing nag uumpisa magkwentuhan. hindi naman sila masyadong close pero nagkakasama sila minsan noon because of mutual friends. tropa talaga ni jongin sila baekhyun, meron silang cirlce of friends at nasali lang si kyungsoo sa kanila dahil kay baekhyun at jongdae. halos dalawang taon na din nung nasama sya sa circle ng mga ito pero sa lahat talaga si jongin ang minsan nya lang kung makausap. maybe because kyungsoo has crush on him kaya na aawkwardan ang lowkey pokpok nating kaibigan. minsan niloloko nila baekhyun si jongin na kaya daw hindi sila masyadong nag uusap ni kyungsoo ay dahil may crush ito sa kanya. tinatawanan lang sila ni jongin at nakikisakay nalang. 

hindi nagtagal ay dumating na din ang pagkain ni jongin at nagsimulang kumain, tapos na kumain si kyungsoo at hindi nya alam kung mag s-stay pa ba sya o mauuna na

"ano oras pasok mo?" biglang tanong ni jongin sa kanya

"8 pa" 

jongin looked at his wristwatch 7:13 palang medyo maaga pa naman "hintayin mo na ako para sabay na tayo" jongin said, focus padin sa pagkain

"malayo building mo sa building ko" 

"and?" nag angat ng tingin si jongin sa kanya

"syempre mahihirapan ka?" kyungsoo look at him with a confused look

"hindi naman kita ihahatid sa building mo" 

_potangina kyungsoo sino ba kasi nagsabing ihahatid ka nya eh sabay lang naman sabi nya??_

"aah" nag iwas ng tingin si kyungsoo sa kanya at sinimot ang mcflurry, jongin chuckled at pinagpatuloy ang pagkain 

_what a way to start his day_

busy si kyungsoo. bukod sa madaming pinapagawa sa school nila, 18th birthday kasi ng pinsan nya at si kyungsoo ang kinuhang organizer. magaling kase mag organize ang pokpokita nating bida kaya sya ang kinuha ng pinsan. next month na ang debut nito at talagang pinaghandaan ng pamilya dahil only child ito kaya ayaw naman ma-dissapoint ni kyungsoo ang tito at tita nya lalo na ang pinsan nya. sunday ngayon pero dahil college na sya at may inaasikaso pa syang event, ordinaryong araw nalang para sa kanya ang sunday. tinapos na din nya lahat ~~kagabi~~ kaninang madaling araw yung mga assignments nya dahil pupunta sya ngayon sa venue ng event para magpa book para wala na syang gawin kapag tapos nya dito. _naol organized sa sched_

kakatapos lang ni kyungsoo kausapin ang receptionist ng hotel na pinag book-an nya at papalabas na ng hotel nang biglang nag beep ang phone nya 

**tulok:**

kain tayo libre daw ni chanyeol nakakupit na naman siguro to 

**kyungsoo:**

pass pota pinuntahan ko tong venue ng pinsan ko tangina napagod ako sa byahe anong meron ngayong araw bakit traffic eh linggo naman 

**tulok:**

sumama ka na pota ka kasama si jongdae

**kyungsoo:**

next time gago pagod talaga ko sakit pa ng binti ko gusto ko na humiga

**tulok:**

diretso practice room

_tangina sabi nya uuwi na sya eh_

"pagod huh" nakangising sambit sakanya ni baekhyun nang makaupo sya sa harap nito. pati si jongdae nakangisi parang mga anak ng demonyo yung itsura

"kingina mo" wala nang lakas si kyungsoo para sagutin si baekhyun dahil pagod nga sya 

"tangina mo soo" narinig nya si jongdae habang tumatawa. kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the two 

"nagugutom na ako tagal naman ng pagkain" kyungsoo rest his head sa table 

"kaka order lang ni chanyeol, nahirapan kame maghanap ng kakainan nagtuturuan pa kase yung dalawa kung san kakain parang mga tanga kaya ako nalang nasunod" proud na sabe ni jongdae 

"halata naman. popeyes eh" 

"pero soo maiba tayo anong balita sa inyo ni kuya jongin?" malanding tanong ni baekhyun sa kanya kaasar talaga tingin nito kapag mang aasar. effective na effective 

"anong anong balita pinagsasabi mo" kyungsoo rolled his eyes. hindi na naman sya nito titigilan _puta_

"gago wala man lang improvement?" baekhyun is disappointed, hindi nya pinalaking mahina tong manok nya no! 

"hindi naman na nasundan yung usapan namin na yun, at tsaka isa pa baekhyun ilang ulit ko pa ba sasabihin sainyo na wala akong balak jowain yun?"

"kahit gustong gusto mo jowain?" 

"kala mo naman gusto kang jowain non"

sabay na sabi ni baekhyun at jongdae. nagtinginan pa ang dalawa at nagtawanan mga gago talaga 

"kahit gustong gusto ko jowain di padin. hindi pa nga ata nakaka move on yon sa ex nya" ay bitter yarn? 

"di mo sure" 

sakto naman na dumating na si chanyeol dala dala ang isang tray na naglalaman ng puro drinks

"ano yan puta nauna pa panulak" reklamo ni jongdae pero uminom rin naman. _dami pang sinasabe_

"5 minutes pa daw eh, sinabay ko na yung kila jongin bigla kasi nag text nagpapabili buti medyo malayo pa ako sa counter"

sabay namang napatingin si jongdae at baekhyun kay kyungsoo nang marinig ang pangalan ni jongin. parehas pa itong may malisyosong ngiti

_tangina rold pa void ng kaibigan_

hulog na hulog talaga sya. hindi man nya aminin sa mga kaibigan nya, hindi nya naman malulusutan ang feelings sa sarili. grabe sobrang perfect ni kim jongin? sinong tanga ang hindi mahuhulog dito. mabait, matalino (lalo na sa math), mabango, gwapo, tapos sobrang galing sumayaw. ito ata ang mas naging dahilan kung bakit naging crush sya ni kyungsoo. 

una nyang napanood ito noong nagperform sila sa intrams. freshie palang non si kyungsoo at dahil nga baguhan, ni-require ng health prof nila na panoorin kahit isang game. kaibigan na nya si baekhyun non at ito ang nagsabi na basketball game ang panoorin nila dahil maglalaro si chanyeol. sakto naman na bago mag proceed sa game ng basketball, nagperform sila jongin. nasa harapan kasi ito kaya agaw pansin dagdag mo pa na ang tangkad. hanggang matapos ang performance, nakay jongin lang ang mga mata ni kyungsoo _taray fancam yarn?_ at dahil pokpok nga sya, tinanong nya si baekhyun kung kilala nya ba si kuya na palaging nasa gitna at naka undercut. tinawanan sya ni baekhyun at sinabing kilala nya ito and _worst_ kaibigan nya. doon sya unang inulan ng asar ni baekhyun and the rest is history. 

"—ka ba don?" hindi napansin ni kyungsoo na kinakausap na pala sya ni baekhyun. _sobrang focused nya ba kay jongin?_

"oo bakla ka, wag ka naman masyadong magpahalata kulang nalang tumulo yang laway mo"

_hala nasabi nya yon ng malakas?_

"oo ulit tangina ka. alam kong sarap na sarap ka sa pinanonood mo pero sagutin mo muna tanong ko" 

hindi na pinatulan ni kyungsoo ang asar sakanya, tinanong na lamang nya ito

"ano ba yon?"

"sabi ko kung dadaan ka bang sm bukas after class, diba sabi mo may bibilhin ka"

"ah. oo dadaan ako bakit?" 

"yoooown, samahan mo na din ako bibili ako regalo kay jaja, wala akong idea anong pwedeng iregalo eh"

"sige lang" binalik na ni kyungsoo ang atensyon sa mga nagppractice. 

"tangina ka soo" binato ni baekhyun si kyungsoo ng tissue 

"ano na naman?" 

"wala tangina mo" 

"gago soo pano ka pala"

pauwi na sila. inantay talaga nila matapos yung practice nila jongin bago umuwi. magkasama sa sasakyan ni chanyeol si baekhyun, jongdae, at sehun dahil madadaanan naman nila yung dorm nila baekhyun bago yung dorm nila di rin naman kalayuan yung dorm nila, parehas lang malapit sa univ nila. si kyungsoo naman, hindi muna uuwi sa dorm, bukas pa sya uuwi dahil sinabihan sya ng mama nya na umuwi muna sa kanila dahil aalis na uli ang kuya nya papuntang japan para magtrabaho. ihahatid nalang daw sya ng kuya nya bukas tapos diretso airport na. pasay pa kasi uuwi si kyungsoo at almost 8 pm na din at gusto man nilang ihatid pa ito, baka alas onse na sila makauwi. si yixing naman may sariling sasakyan pero nagmamadali ito dahil tumawag ang mama nya sa kanya, sinugod daw sa vet yung pusa nya dahil nagsusuka, may sakit kasi ito ilang araw na at dahil sa takot napatakbo agad si yixing at nauna nang umuwi. ayaw din naman ni kyungsoo na ihatid pa sya ng mga to, pagod din naman sila kaya di nalang sya sasabay

"mag ggrab ako, ayoko na mag commute pagod na katawan ko" mag bobook na sana si kyungsoo nang biglang magsalita si sehun 

"makakapag book ka pa ba? parang ang hirap na mag book ngayon anong oras na at chaka gago ang mahal nyan" tinignan nito saglit ang relo at binalik kay kyungsoo ang tingin

"oa mo medyo maaga pa mer—"

"sakin ka na sumabay"

napatigil si kyungsoo sa pagsasalita. lahat sila napatingin kay jongin na nilalagay ang gamit sa sports bag nito. 

"inamo jongs dito ka lang din sa quezon tapos pasay pa to si kyungsoo. baka mamanhid ka bigla sobrang pagod mo tapos haba ng mamaneho mo wag na pahamak mo pa tong si kyungsoo" 

"tanga di ako uuwi sa condo, uuwi ako samin. pinapauwi ako ni mama" 

"ibang klase, pinapauwi ka din ng mama mo?" yung totoo kelan ba mapapagod mang asar si baekhyun? 

"wala yang pasok si jongin bukas kaya siguro pinapauwi, may handaan na naman ba sa inyo" inakbayan ni chanyeol si baekhyun at kinuha ang dala nitong paper bag

"wala pinapauwi lang nya ako bakit ba" buti nalang hindi nya pa kinukuha dito sa practice room nila (na sa tito talaga ni yixing, parang naging kanila nalang din dahil halos araw araw nila tong ginagamit) yung helmet ng ate nya noong hinatid nya ito papuntang megamall, nag grab na kasi ito pauwi dahil madami daw syang bibilhin kaya pinauwi kay jongin yung helmet, saktong diretso si jongin sa practice room nila ni yixing at iniwan nalang iyon dito. mag dadalawang linggo na din atang naka tengga yung helmet sa ibabaw ng maliit na cabinet dito, _buti nalang tinamad syang iuwi_

"wag na, makati ka lang diba? babalik ka pa ng way pauwi mag ggrab nalang ako" nahihiyang sabi ni kyungsoo, kahit gustong gusto nyang sakyan si jongin este sumakay sa motor ni jongin nahihiya talaga sya, and again isa pa pagod din. 

"arte" rinig nyang bulong ni baekhyun, tinignan nya lang to ng masama at sa pangalawang pagkakataon, magbbook na sana sya when jongin hand him the helmet

he looked up at jongin, confused af. nakita nyang nagtaas ng isang kilay si jongin pero binaba naman ito agad

"sige na i insist. sumabay ka na" mas inilapit pa ni jongin ang helmet sa kanya. tangina naman lahat sila nakatingin kay kyungsoo nag aantay ng sagot para makauwi na silang lahat. 

kyungsoo look at the helmet for a few seconds at akmang kukuhain na sana ito nang biglang sumigaw si baekhyun 

"SUMABAY KA NA POTA NAMAN" 

mabilis lang nakarating si kyungsoo at jongin sa pasay. bukod sa linggo ngayon at walang masyadong traffic ngayong gabi, naka motor kasi si jongin. kahit medyo takot si kyungsoo sa pagsakay ng motor, hindi sya nakaramdam ng takot dahil si jongin naman ang kasama nya. mabibilang lang sa dalawang kamay kung ilang beses nya nakitang mag drive si jongin ng motor pero malaki na agad ang tiwala nya dito. 

"jan sa kaliwa" turo ni kyungsoo

hininto ni jongin ang motor at ibinaba ng kaunti para maabot ni kyungsoo yung sahig or lupa or what _bahala na kayo mamili_ muntik pang ma out of balance si kyungsoo dahil mataas talaga yung motor ni jongin, buti nalang na control nya yung body nya kung hindi mapapahiya pa sya sa crush nya

"salamat ah, ingat ka pauwi" kyungsoo smiled at jongin. hindi nya siguro namalayan na ang lawak ng ngiti nya dahil biglang napa chuckle si jongin, napalitan tuloy ito ng confused look 

"sorry" jongin chuckled again "sorry natawa lang, lawak ng ngiti mo eh" this time, si jongin naman ang may malawak na ngiti kaya kyungsoo avoided his eyes. ramdam nya kase na umiinit ang pisnge nya

"sige na no worries, i'll go ahead" sinuot ni jongin ang helmet at pinaandar uli ang makina ng motor

"salamat uli, ingat pauwi bye" nahihiya na si kyungsoo, gusto nyang umuwi na si jongin dahil nahihiya na talaga sya pero may part din sa kanya na ayaw pauwiin ito. 

jongin just smiled at him and he smiled back, just when jongin was about to go, the latter look at kyungsoo again, smiling. 

"goodnight kyungsoo" 

jongin didn't give kyungsoo chance to say it back at pinaandar na ang motor. kyungsoo was left dazed. sinundan nya lang ng tingin ang papaalis na si jongin hanggang sa maglaho ito sa paningin nya. napahawak sya sa dibdib nya and he can't help but smile. simpleng ngiti at goodnight lang ni jongin sobrang masaya na sya. 

_sana maulit_

weeks passed by, mas lalong naging busy si kyungsoo sa acads, sobrang bilis lang din kase matapos ng 1st term ng 2nd sem kaya mas dumadami na yung pinapagawa sa kanila. ang tagal na din nung huli syang nakasama sa inuman ng barkada. busy rin naman ang mga ito pero hindi naman nila kinakalimutan na mga tao pa din sila at kailangang magsaya, kaso si kyungsoo kasi yung tipo ng tao na hinfi magawang magsaya kapag alam nyang may gawain nya kinabukasan kaya sa mga sumunod na aya sa kanya "pass" ang lagi nyang sagot. 

sa ngayon medyo nakakahinga na ng maluwag si kyungsoo, nagreready nalang dya sa examination nila, tapos na nya lahat ng pinapagawa ng prof nya at exam nalang talaga ang iintindihin nya. next week pa naman yon kaya ngayon, pumayag sya sa aya nila baekhyun. 

sa nagdaang mga araw din, napapadalas yung usap nila ni jongin sa group chat nila. kung dati, nahihiya pa si kyungsoo replyan yung ibang chats ni jongin sa gc nila na nakakapag patawa sa kanya o kaya pumupukaw sa atensyon nya, ngayon madalas na nya replyan yung ibang chats nito sa gc same goes with jongin. minsan rin, umaabot na sila sa private message at nag uusap ng kung ano ano. 

hindi man nya aminin pero simula nung hinatid sya ni jongin sa bahay nila sa pasay, biglang may kung anong pag-asa yung namuo sa kanya. takot si kyungsoo pero masaya naman sya sa nararamdaman nya at wala syang balak itigil ito. kaya heto, pagdating agad sa condo ni junmyeon si jongin agad ang hinanap ng mata nya. 

"susunod na yon wag kang atat" pansin ni baekhyun na naglilibot yung mata ni kyungsoo habang papuntang living room, as usual tinarayan lang sya nito at nilapag ang mga biniling pagkain sa 7/11.

"anong movie gusto nyo" tanong ni junmyeon sa kanila, halos lahat ng barkada nandito na, ang wala naman ay si jongin at minseok. hinatid pa kasi ni minseok yung mama nya kaya malalate sya ng konti. si jongin naman walang pasabi kung malalate ba to o hindi pupunta

"project x muna ako unang nag request sa gc baka naman" sigaw ni sehun na galing sa banyo

maya maya, dumating na din si minseok, pero wala pa si jongin. nag text ito na mala-late ng 30 mins at wag na syang antayin para masimulan yung movie. nalungkot si kyungsoo dahil ngayon na lang sya uli makakasama sa kanila tapos late pa ito. kyungsoo just shrugged his thoughts off. ano bang paki nya kung late si jongin, baka mamaya may emergency din palang nangyari kaya malalate ito. _sana naman wala_

after 20 mins, jongin arrived. naka puting plain shirt ito at naka pantalon. _sobrang gwapo_ mas nagpagwapo pa dito ay yung relo nya sa kaliwang wrist _sherep yen_

"tagal mo gago uuwi na kami" pagbibiro ni sehun

"san ka galing" chanyeol wasn't able to turn his head to the left kay jongin dahil naka sandal si baekhyun sa balikat nya

"hinatid ko si krystal, nung papunta na ako dito saktong nakita ko sya sa shaw, mukhang nag aantay makakuha ng grab nilapitan ko nalang tas sabe ko ihahatid ko" paliwanag ni jongin sabay upo sa pinaka dulo ng couch sa right side. 

"bat ang tagal nyo gago" 

"di ko naman alam na sa family dinner pala yung pupuntahan nya kaya nung nakita ako ni tito at tita inaya ako bigla. tumanggi na nga ako kaso mapilit hahahaha" sagot ni jongin sabay agaw ng chichirya kay kyungsoo

baekhyun and jongdae side eye kyungsoo who was all eyes on the tv. akala mo hindi dumating yung kanina pang hinintay sa sobrang focused sa pinapanood. nagkatinginan ang dalawa at napailing nalang

"sayang yung bili nila kyungsoo sayo, favorite mo pa naman to" umalis si sehun sa pagkakasandal sa couch at nilabas sa plastik yung dalawang sisig jumbo from 7/11

"akin yan" 

napatingin silang lahat kay kyungsoo na biglang nagsalita

"akala ko bili nyo kay jongin?" nagtatakang tanong ni sehun, yung kamay nya nandon padin sa loob ng plastik

"chichirya yung binili namin sa inyo" seryosong sabi ni kyungsoo "akin yan" ulit nito

"sayo 'tong dalawa?" makulit na tanong ni sehun

"oo kaya pwede ba ha wag ka nang maingay di oo na marinig yung pinapanood eh" singit ni jongdae at binato ng popcorn si sehun. 

after that, wala na ulit naging interruption sa panonood nila ng movie. nawalan din ng gana manood si kyungsoo kaya natulog nalang sya, gigisingin dapat sya nila sehun dahil nga umiinom sila pero sinabi nalang ni baekhyun na pagod talaga si kyungsoo at pinilit lang na sumama. hinayaan nalang nila sehun at sila sila nalang ang uminom. hindi na din sila umuwi gaya ng mga nakagawian nila dati tuwing iinom sila kila junmyeon. 

weeks passed by ulit kase pahaba na to nang pahaba ang dami kong daldal, bumalik sa dati yung trato ni kyungsoo kay jongin, si jongin naman ganon padin. napapansin din nito na napapadalas yung pagkikita ni jongin at krystal. wala namang nag bbring up non sa gc nila kahit pansin din ng iba. hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung may namamagitan na ba ulit sa dalawa at hindi rin sya interesado malaman. 

sa mga nagdaang araw din, iniisip ni kyungsoo kung bakit may kirot syang nararamdaman sa tuwing makikita yung stories ni jongin na kasama si krystal. hindi nya maiwasan mainggit sa dalaga, hindi rin nya talaga alam kung bakit ba ganto yung nararamdaman nya, hindi nya alam bakit minsan may mamumuong luha sa mata nya tuwing maaalala bigla si jongin. ang oa pakinggan dahil hindi naman masyadong malalim ang pinagsamahan at pinagsasamahan nila ng binata. siguro kase dahil sa pagpipilit nya sa sarili nya na crush nya lang ito kaya hindi nya napapansin yung unti unting paglawak ng lugar ni jongin sa puso nya. siguro kase dahil ilang taon narin syang may gusto dito. siguro kase dahil baka….. _mahal na nya ito_

parang tanga man pakinggan pero unti unti nyang nilalayuan yung kaibigan nya. naisip nya din na mag move on na kahit wala namang namagitan sa kanila. ayaw nya naring maging malungkot. nawawalan sya ng gana sa lahat kaya unti unti nyang binabalik yung sigla nya, at isa pa mukhang masaya naman si jongin. wala na syang ibang gugustuhin kundi maging masaya ang binata kaya unti unti na nyang pinapalaya si jongin sa puso nya. pansin ito nila baekhyun at jongdae dahil nasa iisang dorm lang sila pero hindi nalang sila nagsalita. hahayaan muna nilang mag isip si kyungsoo tsaka na nila kakausapin ito, sa ngayon dinadamayan nalang nila ang kanilang kaibigan. 

"kapag grumaduate na ako, ikaw na mag take over nitong dance club ha" kakatapos lang nila jongin mag practice and he's currently fixing his shoes habang kausap si lucas. yes u heard it right

wong yukhei or lucas, 2nd year college, chemical engineering student, member ng dance club ng school nila this school year lang, suki sa photo shoot sa school nila, gwapo, matangkad, mabait, moreno, _yummy din_ , at higit sa lahat, matalino. 

"kuya naman bago palang ako, di ko deserved. at tsaka mas deserve ni kuya ten mag take over nito" nahihiyang sagot ng binata habang tumatawa. mukha lang itong gangster pero mahiyain minsan si lucas. hindi halata dahil sa aura nito. 

noong sumali si lucas sa dance club nila, syempre isa si jongin sa judge at katulad ng palaging binabanggit ng huli, hanga sya sa talento ni lucas sa pagsayaw. noon din, parang maamong tuta o hiyang pusa si lucas tuwing makakausap si jongin, pero wala pa atang dalawang linggo, kinakausap na nya ito ng parang barkada. mabilis lang silang naging close. hindi nila alam kung bakit pero baka dahil sa maraming bagay na napagkakasunduan nila. 

"syempre di naman ikaw ang first choice no" may halong pang aasar ang pagsagot ni jongin. tumayo sya at inayos ang sarili 

"kinausap ko na talaga yan si ten, kaso hindi nya daw kaya kase hindi naman nya top priority itong dance group. alam mo naman yon, scholar kaya academics padin talaga bandang huli. eh ikaw ang tali-talino mo kahit pagsabayin mo to at pag aaral baka mag cumlaude ka padin"

tumawa nalang at hindi na sumagot si lucas at tumayo nalang din para maghanda sa pag alis. 

"pag-isipan mo kei"

"feel ko kase hindi ako deserving?" 

nasa mcdo si lucas at kyungsoo ngayon. yes u heard it right pt 2. ang bagong salta sa ating kwento ay related kay kyungsoo. kinakapatid nya kasi ito, super close nya din tho minsan nalang talaga sila magkita, hindi padin nawala yung bond. hindi rin sila masyadong nagkikita sa school, ni hindi nga ata sila nakitang magkasama kahit isang beses mapa canteen, library, or sa kung saang part ng school kaya si baekhyun at jongdae lang ang nakakaalam na kinakapatid nya ito. 

"arte mo opportunity na nga lumalapit sayo, grab it just like how you grab someone's ass" pagtataray ni kyungsoo habang kinakain ang pangatlo na nyang order na mcflurry

"paka ano mo talaga" lucas threw a tissue at kyungsoo at bago pa man makaganti ang huli, they heard a familiar voice calling their names. 

"kyungsoo? lucas?"

kyungsoo and lucas looked the person who was calling them. dapat talaga hindi na lumingon si kyungsoo dahil alam na alam nya kung sinong nagmamay ari ng boses nito pera parang may biglang naging buhay ang ulo nya at kusang lumingon. 

"huy kuya jongs nandito ka din? sino kasama mo?" ngiting bati ni lucas kay jongin, sumilip pa ito sa lukiran ng binata at hinahanap kung may kasama o wala. 

"classmate ko, nag cr"

"kakain din kayo? dito na kayo sa amin para marami tayo" umusog pa si lucas at hinila yung katabing chair na bakante

_tangina mo wong yukhei_

"ah hindi kami kakain. may pupuntahan kase kame kaso di na kinaya ng kasama ko kaya nag cr na muna dito" lumapit pa si jongin sa kanila at huminto sa gilid ng dalawa. ang kyungsoo, sa mcflurry ang tingin kaya hindi nya tuloy kita yung tingin sa kanya ni jongin. 

parang may kung anong gustong tanungin si jongin. halata kasi sa mukha nito ang pagtataka, hindi narin nya napigilan kaya tinuro nya ang dalawa at nagtanong 

"magkakilala kayo?"

lucas looked at kyungsoo who's still busy sa mcflurry. napa smirk ito at tumingin uli kay jongin

"ah, kuya, boyfriend ko. si kyungsoo" lucas said while smiling. 

halos mabuga ni kyungsoo ang kinakain nyang ice cream _puta ano bang pinag sasabi nitong kumag na to?_

"ooh" tumingin ito kay kyungsoo na ngayon ay nakatingin na kay lucas. sasabihin na sana ni kyungsoo na hindi totoo ang sinasabe ni lucas nang biglang sumulpot sa tabi ni jongin. yung kasama nya pala

"tara na jongs, daming tao sa cr napatagal tuloy ako" tinignan lang sya ni jongin ng saglit at ibinalik ang tingin kay kyungsoo. 

"ingat kayo kuya" pansin ni lucas na nagiging uncomfortable na si kyungsoo kaya nagsalita nalang sya. 

"ah, oo sige una na kame" jongin said habang palipat lipat ang tingin kay lucas at kyungsoo. he then turned his back and walked out. 

jongin and his friend left the fast food chain. nang mawala na sa paningin nila lucas ito, tsaka biglang tumawa si lucas

_dapat talaga hindi sya nag kkwento dito eh._

after 2 weeks, tapos na ang 1st term ng second sem nila and tulad ng nakagawian kapag matatapos ang term or semester, nag cecelebrate sila kila junmyeon. 

currently nasa living room sina jongdae, baekhyun, sehun, chanyeol and jongin. sina kyungsoo, yixing at minseok naman ay nasa kusina nagluluto ng pulutan. sagot na kase ng mga nasa living room ang alak at itong biniling pulutan kaya sila na ang nagluto. si junmyeon nasa kwarto nagpapalit ng damit. 

nang matapos, lahat ay nagpunta sa living room at sinimulan na ang ginuman. hindi sila nanood ng movie ngayon dahil wala na silang mapapanood. naubos na ata talaga nila ang movie sa netflix. 

magtatatlong oras na nakalipas, kakatapos lang uli ni kyungsoo magluto ng isang sizzling corn bilis kase maubos mukbang pala to

"mmmh sarap talaga ng mais ni kyungsoo" baekhyun moaned for the nth time dahil sobrang sarap talaga nitong sizzling corn ni kyungsoo. bukod sa crispy pata na favorite pulutan nya, ang sizzling corn ni kyungsoo ang isa pa nyang favorite. 

"kadiri pakinggan" reklamo nito at nilantakan ang luto ni minseok na sisig. 

"arte porket may wong yukhei ka na" nakangising sambit ni baekhyun sakanya. nakwento kase ni kyungsoo ang nangyare as mcdo last 2 weeks at pinagsisisihan na nya ngayon kung bakit nya ito kwinento. tangina talaga kapag nakainom tong si baekhyun

"luh kyungsoo jowa mo yung yukhei?" hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni chanyeol kay kyungsoo with matching laki ng mata

"inamo baek" 

"ikaw kyungsoo di ka nag kkwento ah" pagsali ni junmyeon sa usapan at sa panunukso 

"di naman namin sisindakin yang yukhei mo eh" _isa pa tong si jongdae. mga alagad talaga ni satanas eh_

"huy kuya kyungsoo magkwento ka" tumayo si sehun at nakipag palit pa ng upuan kay minseok na mas malapit kay kyungsoo. binatukan nalang sya nito at wala naring nagawa kundi lumipat sa pwesto ni sehun

just when kyungsoo was about to say na wala namang i kkwento dahil walang sila, jongin stood up and then suddenly lahat ng mukha ay sa kanya ang tingin

"terrace. yosi lang" walang ganang sabi nito tsaka hinablot ang lighter at isang paketeng yosi ni chanyeol na nasa lamesa at umalis

"yosi? di naman nag yoyosi yan ah unless stress talaga" nakatingin padin si junmyeon sa kanya habang takang taka sa kinilos nito

"yaan mo na babe" sehun said after switching his sit again, bumalik ito sa tabi ng boyfriend at sinubuan ito ng sisig

after that balik sa normal ang kwentuhan ng barkada. though inasar padin ni kyungsoo pero sinabi nya naman na walang sila ni lucas at kinapatid nya lang ito. 

_sayang di narinig ng isa. nag emote kase bigla_

junmyeon has three rooms. isa sa kanya then 2 guest rooms. palaging magkasama sa iisang room sina baekhyun, chanyeol, jongin, at yixing habang ang natira naman (maliban kay sehun at junmyeon dahil doon sila sa kwarto ni junmyeon) ay nasa kabilang room

12:30 na ng madaling araw sila natapos at nagpapahinga na sila ngayon. kanina pa paikot ikot si jongin sa kama nila ni yixing pero di sya makatulog. nakainom naman sya pero high tol kase sya. tulog na ang katabi nya kaya napag desisyunan nya na lumabas muna kesa maistorbo si yixing sa kakaikot nya sa kama. pupunta syang terrace, ganda kase ng view don pero bago pa, nagpunta muna syang kusina para uminom ng tubig. magpapaantok nalang sya kakatingin sa mga bahay 

bago sya makapasok sa terrace, kita nyang bukas ang ilaw _may tao?_ dumiretso sya at nakita nya si kyungsoo na naka upo sa bench. 

"kyungsoo?"

"ay puta. kingina akala ko kung sino" 

"hindi ka rin makatulog?" lumapit si jongin kay kyungsoo at umupo sa tabi nito

"h-hindi eh. dami ko na ngang ininom di ko alam bat di pa ako antok" 

"aah"

_silence_

2 minutong katahimikan din ang bumalot sa kanila bago magsalita si jongin. 

"ilang buwan na kayo?" tanong nito habang diretso ang tingin sa mga bahay 

"huh?" _pinagsasabi nito?_ tanong ni kyungsoo sa sarili

"ni lucas" 

"aah. di naman kami. niloloko ka lang non pero walang kami. at tsaka pa kinakapatid ko yon, gago lang talaga hahaha"

"ha?" _shookt si koya mo_

"ulit ulit sirang plaka ka?" kyungsoo looked at him. 

"akala ko kayo" mahinang sabi ni jongin

"eh kayo ni krystal ilang buwan na?" kyungsoo looked away before asking jongin

"huh?" tanong uli ni jongin

"alam mo mas malala ka pa sa sirang plaka" 

"di naman kami ni krystal. san mo nakuha yan?" _luh bat galit?_ tanong ulit ni kyungsoo sa sarili

"ha akala ko kayo kase lagi kayong magkasama" 

"hindi kami. kaya lang kami laging magsama nitong mga nakaraang araw dahil don sa pageant sa school. malapit na yon remember?"

_aah puta_

_sila nga pala yung nanalo last school year kaya may participation sila this incoming pageant. bobo kyungsoo_

"aah akala ko nagkabalikan kayo" 

"di nga. paulit ulit ka sirang plaka ka ba?" jongin laughed and mocked kyungsoo 

"tangina mo" pati si kyungsoo natawa nalang din. 

"alam mo kyungsoo i really wanted to talk to you and tell you something since nalaman kong hindi pala kayo ni lucas"

_putangina_

"a-ano yon?" may namuong plema pa bigla sa lalamunan ni kyungsoo _tangina naman_

jongin paused and looked at kyungsoo. 

_it's now or never._ jongin thought. 

"remember nung hinatid kita sa bahay nyo sa pasay?" 

kyungsoo hummed

"hindi naman talaga ako pinauwi nila mama" jongin paused and laughed. "well, pinapauwi naman talaga nila ako pero kinabukasan pa non"

"oh bakit mo ko hinatid eh hindi ka naman pala umuwi, ang layo pa ng binalik mo!" tarantang sabi ni kyungsoo

"kaya nga nag decide ako na umuwi na that day…… para makapag dahilan ako na ihatid ka" jongin said while looking at kyungsoo. the latter can't think and process what jongin said. medyo nakabukas pa ang bunganga nito dahil sa sinabit ng binata

"habang pauwi ako non, narealized ko na i like you" still looking at kyungsoo, jongin couldn't find the right words to say dahil hindi naman nya to prinactice. hindi rin nya expected na bigla nalang syang mag coconfess kay kyungsoo kaya ngayon kabado sya

"i like you kyungsoo. hindi ko alam kung kelan nag start. nung una medyo hesitant pa ako kase akala ko nadadala lang ako sa mga tukso nila baekhyun. pero soo, as i ignore it, lalo lang lumalalim eh. mas napapadalas yung dalaw mo sa isip ko. that's why i made my move that time. akala ko nga nag p-progress na tayo kaso bigla kang umiwas" 

kyungsoo looked away and bow his head because he's guilty. _napansin nya pala_

"after non, kinukulit kita minsan pero kahit di mo sabihin, alam kong umiiwas ka. and then nakita ko kayo ni lucas and he introduced you as his boyfriend kaya i thought i connected the dots. tapos earlier you said na wala naman kayo that's why here i am confessing" jongin chuckled bitterly

"sorry" kyungsoo whispered pero dahil tahimik, rinig ni jongin

"no, sorry kase i thought may gusto ka talaga sakin like what baekhyun and other said"

"gago tama lang naman sila. i really like you since my freshie days. ikaw lang naman 'tong di naniniwala noon kila baekhyun and hindi ko kaya dinedeny everytime na maaasar tayo" 

"until now?" jongin's stares changed. tila ba naghahanap na ng sagot sa mata ni kyungsoo kung sakaling iba ang isagot nito sa expect nya. 

it takes a few seconds for kyungsoo to answer. nagtitigan lang sila ni jongin. parehas pinakikiramdaman ang isa't isa. parehas kumakabog ang mga dibdib. 

"until now" kyungsoo answered. not breaking his eye contact with jongin. 

unang nagbitaw ng tingin si jongin. he softly laughed and chuckled. 

"para lang pala tayong tanga. nagtataguan ng feelings" 

"hide and seek yarn" mahinang sabi ni kyungsoo. jongin looked at him and they both laughed. 

"baka mamaya pinaprank mo lang ako ah, may camera ba dito" inikot ni kyungsoo ang paningin, naghanap talaga sya ng camera _raulo_

natawa si jongin at sasagot na sana nang may narinig silang nagsalita mula sa pinto ng terrace

"hindi ka pinaprank nyan. gusto ka talaga ni jongski kaya pwede ba matulog na kayo anong oras na ituloy nyo nalang yang landian nyo bukas" reklamo nito habang may hawak pang isang pitsel at baso pagkatapos ay umalis na

kyungsoo and jongin laughed at sehun. tumayo si jongin and offered his hands to kyungsoo

"tulog na tayo?" 

kyungsoo stood up and accepted it. 

"tulog na tayo"

**one and a half year later**

"love san ka po" naka loud speak yung phone ni kyungsoo dahil nagb-bake sya ng cake for jongin. regalo nya sa anniversary nilang dalawa. 

"house lang love why po" kyungsoo made it look like na parang eala syang ginagawa. baka kase magtanong si jogin sa kanya at baka masabi nya, edi hindi na surprise tong ginagawa nya

"punta ako dy—"

"NO" di napansin ni kyungsoo na napalakas pala boses nya kaya binawi nya agad ito

"sorry love di ikaw, si meokmul kase nginangatngat na naman yung bigay mong slippers" palusot nito "pero wag ka muna magpunta ngayon, may bisita kasi si mama yung mga amiga nya, pina0atulong ako sa pag gawa ng meryenda baka di kita maasikaso" _talino mo talaga kyungsoo_

"ganon ba what time pwede" kyungsoo can feel na naka pout ito _paka baby talaga sarap i-kiss_

"mga 5 ng hapon love"

jongin looked at the time and it's 1:48 "tagal pa nubayan i miss you na eh. simula nung umuwi kayo sa batangas 2 days ago di pa kita nakikita" one thing kyungsoo like about jongin. super clingy nito. gusto nya kapag nagpapababy si jongin sa kanya, sobrang cute kase parang tanga hulog na hulog si kyungsoo. 

"punta ka naman mamaya eh sige na i'll end this na tinatawag ako ni mama"

"mmkay i love you punta ako maya ha" ulit nito

"i love you too. and don't forget the mcflurry kundi uuwi ka lang din" 

kyungsoo just came out from the bathroom. naligo sya after ihatid si jongin sa labas nila. bukas pa dapat sila magkikita dahil anniversary nila kaya bigla syang nagulat kanina nug sinabi ni jongin na pupunta sya. hindi narin nya kinontra ito dahil miss na miss nya din naman _papabebe pa ba sya_

kyungsoo blower his hair para makahiga agad. once he's finished, binagsak nya agad ang katawa sa kama at kinuha ang phone. he saw notification from jongin kaya agad agad nyang binuksan ito 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u kay ate era na nagturo sakin kung pano mag add ng pics dito kakaloka arte ako sorry. 
> 
> THANK U TINAPOS MO. HINGI KA NA KAY LORD NG JONGIN MO


End file.
